


elegance (and a lack thereof)

by summerdayghost



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: On Andrea’s perfume.





	elegance (and a lack thereof)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of pairings with no fic.

Andrea’s perfume smelled like something vintage and foreign. Or at least it smelled like what Maggie imagined all those movie stars and models were throwing away entire college tuitions for a single bottle. She probably bought it at Mr. Keene’s like everybody else, but there was an elegance to her that could not be denied.

Talking to Andrea was mortifying because Maggie knew she could smell the gin on her breath. She could see her fixating on her perfume and wondering if the rabbi appreciated it like she did. Andrea saw her for what she was and wished she wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
